Toutes les familles commencent à deux
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Molly et Arthur, nous les connaissons surtout comme parents de la plus turbulente des fratries, déjà vieillissants, après avoir élevé tous ce petit monde. Néanmoins, ils ont été des fiancés, des amants, des jeunes parents, des amoureux passionnés...


**Titre** :Et l'aiguille pointait sur : « Va se faire passer une rouste »

**Pairing**: Arthur/Molly, avec présence Bill, encore bébé.

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating **: PG

**Nombre de mots**: 911

**Défi **: -"Non mais tu as vu l'heure ?"

Pour la charmante aylala Encore un joyeux anniversaire ^^

* * *

**Et l'aiguille pointait sur : « Va se faire passer une rouste »**

Dire que Molly était en colère était une affirmation tout ce qu'il y a de plus juste.

Cette phrase, cependant, sous-évaluait dangereusement son état.

Dire qu'elle était furieuse partait mieux.

Là encore, cependant, cette formulation n'approchait pas de la totalité du fait.

Peut-être qu'une métaphore à base de fusion nucléaire anarchique, le tout surmonté d'un décompte en rouge fluorescent, décompte se rapprochant à toute allure du zéro, aurait été, en fait, le terme à choisir.

L'homme visé par l'ire de la volcanique Mme Weasley cependant, ne l'aurait point comprise. Malgré son engouement pour les choses moldues, il était très loin de saisir le principe de la fusion nucléaire.

Le canard en plastique, déjà, le faisait chuter, en matière de fabrication moldue.

Arthur Weasley, donc, ignorait totalement les nuages sombres qui s'amoncelaient sur son avenir et se dirigeait benoitement vers le domicile conjugal.

Dans le dit domicile, Molly semblait avoir pris de la Pimentine, si l'on en jugeait par son teint virant au rouge et à la fumée qui n'allait sans doute pas finir par lui sortir des oreilles.

Cela commença dès qu'Arthur sortit de la cheminé :

« _Arthur Billius Weasley_ ! Je peux savoir où tu étais ? Non mais, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

—Molly chérie…

—Tu ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui ! Et pourtant ce sont mes frères qui nous ont ramené de Sainte Mangouste, Bill et moi !

—Et tu n'es pas revenu de la journée ! La première journée de notre premier enfant, dans son _foyer _! Puis-je savoir où tu étais ? Fabian est passés deux fois s'assurer que tout allait bien, Gidéon est venu prendre le thé, et il avait amené des gâteaux, ma mère est venue me faire à déjeuner et à dîner, que je ne me fatigue pas, et Môôssieur débarque, comme une fleur, à 11 h du soir ! »

Sachant qu'une tentative de justification verbale ne servirait qu'à alimenter le sermon qu'il voyait arriver** (1)**, Arthur tendit son offrande, espérant ainsi apaiser le courroux de la toute jeune mère.

« Ce sont des couches !

—Des couches ? Arthur, ma mère m'a déjà acheté plein de langes.

—Que tu dois nettoyer et faire bouillir et même avec les sorts, cela te prend un temps fou !. Cela, c'est moldu ! Ils sont fort quand même, ces moldus. Regarde. »

D'un geste vif, il souleva le petit Bill de son berceau, étala une serviette sur le lit parental et le démaillota. En ouvrant l'épingle à nourrice, il se piqua et montra son doigt et la goutte purpurine qui y perlait comme preuve :

« Et en plus, tu risques de te piquer ! »

En quelques gestes précis, le nourrisson se trouva de nouveau couché, au sec, bien au chaud dans sa gigoteuse. Seulement, il portait une couche moldue !

Molly se sentait flattée de la surprise qu'il lui avait préparée…mais une dernière petite idée s'éclaircit la gorge dans le fond de son esprit, réclamant son attention, et la jeune mère reprit :

« Je doute que les marchés moldus soient ouverts aussi tard ! Tu étais au Ministère toute la soirée, l'horloge me l'a dit ! »

Déjà, dans son esprit, se formait l'image de son Arthur pris dans les rets d'une intrigante pomponnée pendant qu'elle-même enflait de leur enfant à naître.

« C'était pour m'entrainer.

—Pardon ? »

Et du sac, Arthur sortit un ours en peluche, parfaitement calé dans sa couche moldue.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser tout le travail, quand même ! Je voulais être au point pour t'aider. »

Molly hésita entre rire de ses soupçons précédents et le traiter d'adorable époux.

Alors elle l'embrassa farouchement.

**(1)**Quel caractère elle avait, sa Molly, une femme flamboyante, volcanique, et c'est lui qu'elle avait épousé ! Ils voyaient bien les autres Sang-purs les railler, railler leur pauvreté, les formes qu'ils jugeaient trop généreuses de Molly née Prewett, mais Arthur savait qu'ils avaient tort. Qu'ils gardent donc leurs gravures de mode presque squelettique ! Molly avait des formes, tant mieux ! Des rondeurs à caresser, à embrasser, plus de Molly à étreindre et à aimer ! Et ils s'aimeraient encore et encore, et aimeraient les enfants que Merlin leur donnerait, enfants qui seraient sûrement plus nombreux que dans ces Manoirs glaciaux où le devoir conjugal est la corvée du samedi soir, on le fait, mais on n'en parle pas, et où le Lord peut faire à la Lady l'héritier attendu, et peut-être une fille ou deux pour nouer des alliances avec d'autres familles, mais pas plus afin de pas disperser le patrimoine. Et tous ces enfants naitront sans que jamais leur père ait vu la poitrine de leur mère, qui remontra sa chemise de nuit jusqu'au nombril en le voyant entrer dans sa chambre, car chambre à part, bien sûr; fermera les yeux et priera, en pensant à la lignée ! Pas de cela au Terrier. Ils s'aimaient, ils étaient jeunes et ne pouvaient pas ôter leurs mains l'un de l'autre. Ils auraient autant d'enfants que Merlin voudrait bien, et il y aurait toujours moyen de s'arranger, de pousser les murs… Ces enfants ne manqueraient jamais d'un toit, ni de nourriture sur la table, même si cela n'aurait rien à voir avec le caviar des manoirs. Mais surtout, ces enfants, Molly et Arthur les aimeraient tous, tous… Ils se sentaient parfois le cœur enflé de trop de cet amour qui n'attendait qu'à être donné !

******Fin****


End file.
